1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to illuminated jewelry, and more particularly to light emitting diode-type miniature jewelry having a uniquely configured compact battery housing and stem for supporting the LED and energy conserving features.
2. Prior Art
It is well-known to utilize illuminated jewelry for earrings, body lights and for illuminated articles of clothing. However, in addition to being relatively cumbersome, such prior art devices are also relatively unreliable, short-lived and fail to achieve a desirable level of ornamentality and illumination.
One good attempt to meet these needs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,525 invented by Deter which teaches illuminated jewelry using a miniature battery as an LED base for an earring for a pierced earlobe. Although this devices appears relatively compact and functional, the level of ornamentality appears to be diminished by the utilitarian structural mounting of the LED and illumination time would be limited.
A very recent patent issued to Miceli in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,840 teaches an electrical earring for a pierced earlobe containing an LED light-enhancing display light element such as a translucent stone. However, this device is relatively complex in nature, depending on a light transmitting post for transferring light emitting from a small LED mounted against the back or base of the earring formed of a small battery.
Several other attempts toward the development of economically manufacturable, reliable and marketable LED jewelry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,053, 4,719,544, 4,408,261 and 4,459,645. The complexity of these devices, in combination with their failure to have ever been marketed successfully, speak to their ineffectiveness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,457, Martin teaches an illuminated earring which includes an articulating conductive link serving as interconnection between the battery and the LED. Glatter further teaches an illuminating earring in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,645 which includes an LED mounted on a base. However, the entire device is concentric and somewhat bulky.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,149 in which I was co-inventor, illuminated jewelry similar to the present invention was there disclosed, that invention teaching alternate means for support and electrical connection with the elongated stem of the LED and alternate energy conserving means.
The present invention represents a step beyond the above-described prior art toward a compact and acceptably decorative longer-life piece of LED-illuminated jewelry.